iDate: Sam & Freddie
by SamLuvzFreddie
Summary: After the out-of-the-blue kiss that Sam and Freddie shared, Freddie decides to take a chance and go out with her for a night. What happens when Carly's jealous side begins to show, and she tries to sabatoge their date? S/F
1. Chapter 1

iDate: Sam and Freddie

Summary: After the out-of-the-blue kiss that Sam and Freddie shared, Freddie decides to take a chance and go out with her for a night. What happens when Carly's jealous side begins to show, and she tries to sabatoge their date? S/F

\\.

Here I am. Standing in front of the boy I've loved for nearly two years, and neither of us speaking. Or moving.

The entire time he was speaking to me about 'taking a chance' and 'you'll never know what will happen', the only thing that was flowing through my mind was, "Do I tell him or not? What do I do? How do I get him to shut up before I do something I regret?" I only heard pieces of the speech he was telling me because of all the thoughts that were going on inside of my head. All I wanted to do was make him shut up and deal with the fact that I was happier without him knowing I love him and keep making him think that I highly despised him with all my heart and mind without doing something I'd regret doing for the rest of my entire life.

Well, I shutted him up.

But, I also did something I really, really regret.

I kissed him. On the lips. In the middle of his sentence. And the worst part was after kissing him.

Not because the kiss had ended. But because no words could or would come out of him. Or me.

I could've just ruined the friendship I've so tried to build up with the dork. I just showed the part of me I've hidden with the walls I've held up for years. I act like such a tough girl. I'm a Puckett. I _am _a tough girl. But, in reality, I'm just scared. Scared of losing everything I have and have been trying to get. But, now, I'm so scared that I've lost my best friendship I've ever had with a guy.

So now, I have two options: 1.) Talk to him and explain everything to his face. 2.) Run.

After a few moments of thinking, I did option 2.

Yup, thats right. I ran. Away from the courtyard and into the school. But, before I could get any farther than past the door, I felt a hand wrap around my thin arm and pull me back. "Dude, what the-?" I cried before turning and finding a wide-eyed brunette staring back at me. Carly. I could easily tell from her blank but hurt expression that she had been watching me and Freddie through the window. "...Sam.. Why didn't you tell me?"

I didn't know how to answer that, so I just kept quiet. "Uh.." "You're in love with our best friend. Our best friend, **Freddie**."

More silence coming from me.

"You could've told me. I'm your best friend. What happened to 'never keeping secrets from each other'?" "Carly, I'm sorry for not telling you, but I can't be around anyone right now..."

A milli-second after I said that, in came Freddie with a paralyzed expression of shock. "Oh god," I muttered.

"Sam, can we... talk for a-a.. minute?" For the first time in 5 minutes, he spoke.

"Um.. Sure.." I gestured to Carly, meaning I'd be back in a second, and went off with Freddie to another room.

"Wha-What just.. happened?" Freddie asked, dumbfounded.

I gave him a disapproving look and flicked his forehead.

"Oww! What was that for?"

"For being clueless!" I yelled to his face.

He nodded as if he understood and rubbed the back of his neck, something he does alot when he's nervous or in an awkward situation.

"I guess It wasn't Brad..."

"...Nope."

Everything that I was afraid that would happen did. Freddie couldn't even look at me, let alone talk to me. I suddenly found the floor more interesting than his chocolate-brown eyes. The atmosphere almost felt as if you could cut the tension with a knife. I hated myself for this. How could I have been so stupid? I should've stopped myself before my lips touched his, I should've-

"Sam, will you go out with me?"

Say _**what?**_

My head snapped up so fast, I almost whiplashed my head. "I.. um.." I didn't know what to say. I, at first, thought he was kidding with me until I noticed the seriousness in his eyes.. The same look he gave me when he was telling me to make a move on another guy.

"Look, I don't know if I have feelings for you or not. One part of me says I do, but another says I still love Carly. And I know it'll be hard, but maybe if we go out on a date, then.. I can figure this all out."

A grin suddenly covered my entire face (my first time smiling for nearly an hour). I literally couldn't help myself.

"Uh.. Y-yeah, Sure! Of course!" I tried to keep my enthusiasm low but It easily showed in my tone of voice.

And slowly, a grin captured his lips too. "Um, cool! Tomorrow night at Petrosini's sound good?" _**Sounds chizzin' perfect! **_

"Sounds awesome."

"Kay.."

Another one of those long, awkward silences...

"Um, we should.. go tell Carly before she, you know.." "Yeah."

xSxLxFx

**Chapter 2 coming tomorrow! Summer vacation time for me, meaning I have more time to make seddie stories & videos (:**

**And if you didn't know, I am iRawrYou88 on YouTube so don't forget to check that out.**

**Also, I promise not to quit on this story. I know this plot has probably been over-used since the huge iOMG moment, but I couldn't help myself.**

**What kind of Seddier would I be if I didn't make a FanFic about it? ;D**

**-SLF**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! **

**Promised you a new chapter (hopefully, a longer one) and here it is (:**

**Enjoy!**

\\.

I smiled as I looked in the body-lengthed mirror in front of me, very satisfied with the choice of dress. I don't want to sound like one of those crazy chicks on those prom movies that Carly basically drags me to watch, but this dress looks perfect on me. I wore a beautiful purple & black dress that had ruffles, and was a spaghetti-strap. It had a black belt around my waist. I also wore black boots along with it. To be fair, I borrowed it from Carly. Ever since Freddie and I had told her we're going on a date, she's been acting odd... I'm sure its nothing. Probably just alittle wierded out that her two friends are going on a date together, without her. I stepped away from the mirror and went into the living room to show Carly the results.

When I came down, the brunette was sitting on the couch, eating a hot dog and watching Girly Cow. I walked around the couch until I was nearly in front of her and beamed, "What'cha think?"

She took one look at me and said, "Cute." and her eyes went back to the flat-screen.

I immediantly frowned, knowing something was up with her. Usually, when I was getting ready for a date, she would jump up and say, "Oh my gosh, that looks perfect on you! Hes gonna love it!" or some chiz like that. Now, she wouldn't even use proper sentences when I ask about my dress. I sighed, but perked up when there was a knock on the door. Twenty-thousand things ran through my mind, almost making me pass out from the nerves.

"I'll get it," Carly said as she picked herself up from the couch and opened the door.

There Freddie was, looking perfect as usual. He wore a blue shirt and striped tie with regular blue-jeans. Although he looked casual, he still looked somehow fancy. Carly glanced up and down at him, and smiled. "Wow, Freddie, you look great!" Uh, wasn't _**I **_supposed to say that? Instead of making a big deal over it, I walked over and smiled, "Yeah, you look awesome, Fredlumps."

He beamed, "Whoa, did Sam Puckett just compliment me? She must have it bad, huh?" I blushed, not knowing what to say. I felt the urge to punch him, but couldn't get myself to it. I guess this is what love does to you...

"Ready to go?" He took my hand into his. "Course, but how'd you get your freakish mother to allow us on a date without her watching over you the entire time?" He gave a small laugh and replied, "She thinks I'm going to another Galaxy Wars convention." I couldn't believe he actually lied to his own mom just to go out with me. It made me feel special, but I then realized he'd do the same if he was going out with Carly.

Carly decided to join in with a playful tone, "Ooo, You're so bad, Freddie! I like it," He looked over to her, giving an unreadable expression. Usually, I'd know what people were thinking in a snap. But, it was always a mystery with Freddie. "Uh.. Thanks?" He awkwardly said. A long, pregnant pause filled the room before I cleared my throat and said, "Uh, we should get going..." We both gave our goodbyes to Carly and left off to Petrosini's. "They better have steak," I said as we left the Bushwell Plaza. I heard him give a laugh and say, "They do, don't worry." This, I smiled at.

.S.L.F.

(This Is In Carly's Point Of View)

I frowned as I closed the door. Why should I be so upset? I should be happy. My two best friends, who love each other, are going on a date. So, why do I feel the need to scream? I sighed and went back to the couch. This isn't how I'm supposed to feel.

"Hey, Kiddo. Why the long face?" I turned and found Spencer with a smile, holding a towel in his hands, whiping the paint off his arms. "Oh, I-Its nothing." I stuttered. It wasn't easy for me to lie. Especially, since I don't even know whats wrong. I turned back to the TV, ignoring the odd expression Spencer's face was holding.

"Does little Carly need a surprise visit from the..." Uh-oh. "Tickle monster!" Spencer pounced across the couch, tickling my stomach. I laughed, trying hard to push him off. He soon stopped, and I soon stopped laughing. I really wasn't in the mood.

"Carls, really.. What's wrong?" He took a seat next to me, being the great big brother he is. I looked up at him. "Today is Sam and Freddie's first date," I wasn't expecting to say that. The words just flew from my mouth. Spencer looked confused, "Why is that a bad thing?" I shrugged, not knowing at all.

"Wait.. Are you _jealous_?" I jumped from my seat, "No way! I could never be jealous of my two best friends!" Spencer nodded, even though I could tell he wasn't surely believing me. "Then, whats the prob?"

I sat back down. "What if everything changes now?" I continued, "What if Freddie decides he likes Sam more and I become a third-wheel? I don't want _everything _to change." Spencer nodded, understanding. "Well, you'll just have to wait and see." I sighed. "Oh, I know what'll cheer you up! Wanna see my new sculpture?" I didn't think it'd cheer me up much, but not wanting to hurt his feelings, I asked, "What is it?" "I have no idea! But, when I'm done, I'm sure it'll be something awesome." I chuckled a bit, but passed on the offer.

He ran back into his room, and left me to think.

Am I really jealous? Or am I just scared of everything changing? I felt as if my head told me one thing, and my heart told me the other. Before I could get any farther into my thoughts, Gibby came in running into the apartment, holding a tennis racket and cheese-doodles.

"I want pie!" He threw his shirt off of him, dropping both the racket and cheesy snack.

"What?" _**Um...**_

"I SAID THE TRASH CAN IS PRETTY!" I just looked at him as if he had two-heads. "Gibby, are you okay...?" He started to jump up and down, and ran towards the elevator. _**"Yogurt-smiles!" **_When the elevator finally came up, he ran in it, still jumping up and down. I just stared, not understanding what was going on.

The elevator door closed, leaving me back to my thoughts. My first thought was, _What the heck just happened?_ but then, I hatched an idea.

_Freddie said that if he enjoys the date with Sam, he'd know if he has feelings for her or not... What if I sabotage their date? That way, Freddie won't know if he likes Sam or me more, Sam will think she and Freddie wouldn't work out and get over him, and everything will be normal again like it used to be._

I grabbed my jacket from the coat-hanger and screamed out, "Spencer, I'm going somewhere! Make sure Marvin doesn't eat my hot dog!" I got a "Kay!" for an answer, and ran out of the apartment. I turned first, making sure Gibby wasn't in sight. I closed the door behind me.

Seriously, what happened?

.S.L.F.

**o_o I don't know why I added the whole 'Gibby going crazy' part. It just seemed that now-a-days, he acts normal on the show. Might as well let him be insane for once.**

**Tomorrow: New chapter.**

**Next day: Newer chapter.**

**Day after that: Much newer chapter.**

**Day after the day after the other day: Last chapter. )':**

**-SLF**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is a very short, short chapter.**

\\.

-CPOV-

Am I just being stupid? No, I'm doing this for the good of our friendships.. But Sam would never do this to me when I was dating Freddie. I mean, for crying out loud, she was _in love _with him. Maybe I should just turn this car around and go back home. Maybe this won't change anything.

I just don't want to feel like I'm intruding every time I'm near them. When they're holding hands, or laughing about an inside joke. It'll just feel wierd for me. They've hated each other for so long, or so I thought they did, and now, they're out to Petrosini's for a nice dinner date.

And, what if they don't work out? Everything will be awkward between each other and there will always be silences between the two when all of us are around eachother, or just hanging out. I can't risk it. I care for them too much. I know they'll think I'm just being selfish, but I'm doing this for all of us. For our friendships..

Right?

I have no choice anymore. I'm already through the door of Petrosini's, watching the two sit together, laughing. They haven't gotten their food yet, thats good. I already have a plan. Then, everything will be back to normal. Our lives, our friendship, everything.

**-SLF-**

**Sorry, super-busy now-a-days. But, I promise to finish this. I swear! And if you have any ideas to give me on how this whole thing could turn out, please tell me. (: I enjoy hearing your ideas. **

**Oh, and by the way, I'm going to be writing stories for other shows, including Disney Channel shows. So, be sure to check those out.**

**I think my newest story after this may be a Tandre or a Cabbie. :D**

**.Seddie.**


	4. Chapter 4

\\.

-SPOV-

I've gone on terrible dates. I've went to the Pancake House with Greg Wheeler, who ended up crying in the middle of the date, grieving about his hamster, Fluffer, dying. I've gone out with Justin Carmich, only to find out he brought his ex-girlfriend along with him. I've dated Jordan Lynch for a few days.. until he admitted he used to be a girl. *shivers* Ugh..

Out of all of those dates, this one had to be the worst one I've ever gone to. Don't get me wrong, I loved being on a date with the boy I've been secretly loving for nearly 2 years, but I still consider it one of the worse.

Why? Well, lets bring it back about an hour ago when I was happy, and enjoying my date, not standing in the middle of the Petrosini restroom along with a guilty best friend, an empty stomach, and a drenched dress with Peppy Cola.

-About an hour ago-

"I cannot believe you did that!" Both Freddie and I were laughing our butts off from an old memory of what I did when I was only 3 years old. It felt almost as if it was yesterday, too..

"I so did, I swear!"

For the first time, It felt like he and I were actual friends. Maybe more, but that isn't actually confirmed by him yet. Everything was going perfect. The atmosphere, our coversations. It felt natural. It wasn't as awkward as I expected it would be. It all just felt... right. Maybe I was just being paranoid the entire time. I should've just told him sooner, instead of keeping it inside of me for such a long, long time.

We were both sitting in a booth at my favorite restaraunt of all time, waiting for our food. I was actually enjoying it, although the service sucked cheese. "Yo, waiter dude!" I called out. The man, with a fuzzy-mustache and long, purple apron (really, what up with all the purple here?), came rushing over. "Yes, ma'am?"

"Uh, where is our food, we ordered like, 20 minutes ago!" I complained. Freddie looked over at me, gave me a small, dissaproving look that I obviously ignored. "Uh, I- I'm sorry, we'll get your food as quickly as possible," With that, the random man left in a hurry off to the kitchen.

Freddie smirked proudly, and stared back at me.

"What?" I asked offensively, trying my hardest not to blush. "Nothing, nothing... Its just, that was the first time I saw you be mean this entire week."

"..Is that a good thing?"

"Actually, yeah. It is."

And, I suddenly lost my ability to keep myself from blushing.

-CPOV-

Okay, maybe I should really just leave. They seem to be having a good time. I've been hiding in a small plant bush near the door for nearly 10 minutes now, and I think my left leg is starting to cramp up. What if they see me when I'm leaving? What do I say then? I quickly stood up, still croutching down just a teensy bit, making my way to the door-

"Ah, our new waitress is here!" A man, fuzzy mustache, fat belly and a strong italian accent came up to me, gesturing his hands toward the kitchen door. "W-What? N-No, I'm not-"

"Don't be shy, young girl. It is just your first day, don't you worry." Before I could object, I was being hauled off into the kitchen, a purple apron tied to my waist, and handed a small notebook to write orders in. "I understand that you were recommended by Mr. Petrosini himself, no?" "N-" "Of course you were, darling! I understand it isn't your first time being a waistress, no?" "N-" "Of course It isn't! Now, go out there and fill in some orders!"

I tried explaining I wasn't supposed to be the new waitress, but before I could even utter a word, I was pushed out of the kitchen door, leaving myself exposed for Sam and/or Freddie to see me. I, not wanting to make a scene, quickly began the waitress act, taking orders from customers while trying to hide from my best friends. Thankfully, they never noticed me. At least, I hope they didn't.

A man, also with a mustache that resembled a squirrel, came up to me, holding at least 4 plates filled with food. _Who would order so much food? Wait... _"Young lady, may you please take this order to table 5?" I turned to see who was at the table, even though I already had a feeling. And my feeling was correct. Sam and Freddie.

"Uh, I-I'd rather not-" "Please? I have to take these orders, and If I make one more mess up, I'll be fired." I sighed. "Um, sure. By the way, why does like, everyone in the restaraunt have mustaches?" He laughed, suddenly ripping the 'fake' mustache off. "These? They aren't real. Mr. Petrosini makes us wear them. Wierd, huh?"

I nodded, suddenly hatching a plan. "Where does he keep them?" The man gave me a strange look, and replied, "Uh, in his office drawer." I nodded a thanks, took the food, and left. I placed the food in a safe spot inside the kitchen, and made my way to the office. I peared into the glass window on the door, thankful that no one was inside. Using a technique Sam had taught me, I pulled a bobby pin from the top of my hair, placed it into the keyhole, made a few jiggles and movements, and the door "magically" opened.

I guess I can learn a few things from that girl.

"Drawer, drawer, drawer- Ah!" After rummaging through empty and un-useful items, I finally found the one I was looking for: A drawer filled with fake mustaches.

Man, I really hope that'll be the first and last time I'll ever have to say that.

I pulled one out, placing it over my lips. The feeling of hair tickled my nose, making me sneeze. I easily fixed my hair to wear it looked short, trying my hardest to look like a boy. I stole a glance from the mirror hanging on the wall. Whoa, I looked awesome, even as a guy!

No time for that, Carly Shay.

-SPOV-

"Oh my gosh, I am getting so hungry," I complained, hearing my stomach growl. "I know, me too." I looked around, admiring the beautiful (but foodless) restaraunt, when I noticed the same man who promised to get my food. No one comes in between Sam and her food!

"HEY, WAITER-GUY." He turned, looking pale. "WHERE IS OUR FOOD?"

Wide-eyed, he stuttered, "Uh, just a-a minute. I told someone to get it for you-" "Yeah, well, they didn't!"

"I'm sorry! I'll go find them right away," And with that, he scurried off. I felt my stomach growl and grumble once again.

"Sam, I'm so sorry. This isn't what I planned for the date to be," Freddie apologized. Aw, how sweet. Whoa, that sounded way too girly coming from me. Oh god, Melanie is rubbing off on me!

"Nah, don't worry about it," I smiled. Greatfully, he smiled back.

-CPOV-

I grabbed the food and drinks from the kitchen, hurrying pass all the waiters and cooks giving me wierd looks. Ever seen a half-guy, half-girl trying to hurry to get food for their two best friends who happen to be on a date?

Probably not.

Making my way to their booth, I tried my best man voice while trying not to make eye contact (or any contact) with either of them, "Uh, here is your food, you two. Enjoy." Sam made a face, which I could see from the corner of my eyes, and nearly yelled, "Did you know you've been making us wait for nearly half an hour? I could've eaten your table my now!" Freddie smirked, but commented, "Um, she's just kidding. Thank you," I nodded, just wishing to leave.

Placing the last drink on the table, one of the waitors ran into me from behind, making me trip over my own boots and spilling the Peppy Cola all over Sam's (Or should I say 'my') new dress. She furiously looked up at me as I basically begged sorry's in a boy's tone.

_**"Thats it!" **_She jumped up, grabbing me by my apron (which covered over my clothes) and pulled me up to her face, screaming at me, while Freddie grabbed her from behind, trying to stop her. I shrilled in my girly voice, making my mustache fall off. My eyes were closed, mostly from fear, but It didn't take me long to realize Sam had let go of me.

I opened them, and noticed everyone staring. Including Sam and Freddie. Apparently, after my fake mustache had fallen off, so did my hair tie. "Um... sur..prise?" I tried my best to sound as if I was there for a positive reason, but like I said before: I'm bad at lying.

"Wha... Carly? What are you _doing _here?" I sighed, knowing I was busted. But, no words came from my mouth. I didn't know how to explain it without sounding like a selfish jerk... Even though I am one.

She grabbed me by the wrist, and before I knew it, I was in the middle of the women's restroom with an obviously ticked-off friend in front of me.

"Carly Shay, you have **alot **of explaining to do."

xSLFx

**Thats it for this chapter, hope you enjoyed. (:**


	5. Chapter 5

\\.

"Okay, so why?" Sam firmly asked, keeping her hands to her sides. Although she was steaming angry at her friend, she would never hurt her. On purpose, at least.

"I.. I just.." Carly stuttered, trying to find the correct words. "You were jealous?" "No! I- I mean, kind of. Not because I like Freddie, but because if you two start dating, then-"

"Then what, Carly? I'll be happy, and I finally get to be with the guy I love?" Sam interrupted. Carly shook her head in defense. This wasn't going well.

"No, but because everything will be different." The brunette pushed herself against the dirty bathroom wall, and slid down to the tiled floor. Really, they need to clean this place...

"What are you talking about?" She asked, confused.

"Well.. If you two start dating, then I'll just be a third wheel. Whenever you guys are out together, all I'll have is stupid homework for company," Carly sighed. No one wants homework for company.

Sam laughed a little, and sat next to her best friend. "Carly, believe me, nothing will change. We'll always be the same wacky, awesome trio we always are," Carly smiled a bit. "Promise?"

"Ankle promise."

The two stood up, smiles on their faces, and began the usual 'ankle promise' dance they created when they were only 10. The two hugged in the end, knowing everything was going to be alright, even if Freddie did pick Sam to be his lucky lady. The two departed, ready to leave the disgusting restroom, when a certain brown-haired boy barged in. "Freddie, you do realize this is the women's restroom, right?" Carly chuckled.

He nodded, "Yeah, but I just wanted to know if everything is okay between you two." They both nodded in unison, while Freddie gave a grin. "I'm sorry for ruining your date, guys," Carly apologized, alittle red-cheeked, "Nah, its cool. We're going on another," Freddie said. Sam looked confused, "We are?"

"Yes, we are, Princess Puckett."

They stared at eachother for a few moments, smiling like two idiots in love when Carly broke in with a forceful cough.

"Lets go, guys," Carly said, putting her arms over her two best friends.

(:

.S.L.F.

Pretty short chapter. I know. But now that this is done, get ready for my next story:

**iCruise!**

And just to keep you in suspence, heres the summary:

iCarly's 4th year anniversary! Instead of the usual movie, Groovy Smoothie visit, and iCarly webcast celebration, Spencer decides to shake it up a bit by taking the 4 on a Cruise! Sounds exciting, right? How long will their fun last when Carly mysteriously dissapears? Who took her? And most importantly, why?

This will be a Seddie and Creddie story. Half Creddie, Half Seddie. (: Hope you enjoy it!

Bye xx


End file.
